Down in the caves
by ibliniy
Summary: MY take on what happens next when Medea and Jason fall.


**OH MY GOD! Saturday's episode left me absolutely breathless. And I know I have other FF's to be updating but I just HAVE to write about this! Also I challenge you guys (AKA anyone who's reading this) to write an FF oneshot that involves Jason and Pasiphae's mysterious heiress!**

**Send me the link if you take up the challenge, I'll read and review!**

**ibliniyxxx**

The last thing Jason remembered was falling.

The girl, whoever she was, had screamed, "No!" and her eyes flashed red. Then they were falling, and Jason had been terrified, and before hearing a very faint scream, he had blacked out.

Now that he was awake, he figured a rock or something had fell on his head when he hit the ground, because there were several cuts and bruises on his forehead. He felt completely shattered, like someone had drained the energy out of him and then replaced it with bricks. If that was possible.

Gingerly, he tried moving his legs, breathing a sigh of relief when he realised that they were not trapped or harmed, besides a few more cuts. Nothing Pythagoras couldn't solve. Then he moved onto his arms, groaning a little when he felt a pressure on shoulder. It was extremely painful, and it felt out of place. He surmised it was dislocated.

He tried sitting up, albeit slowly. The world spun and in that moment Jason was glad that the Necropolis was poorly lit, as his headache pounded with what little light there was. He waited until it had faded before taking in his surroundings.

There were fallen rocks all around, and even more tombs. He could see the huge gap they had created, and the distant light of a flame, telling him his friends were there. However, he could see no light on the other side, signalling no one had come for Pasiphae.

The rock was uneven and sharp, and the ground even more so. No life was here; the whole place was riddled with death and despair. He got up, brushing off the dust and smaller rocks, thanking the Gods again for the poorly lit chamber. He could just about take the headache, thanks to his old life. He had often gone to concerts and woken up the next morning with a huge headache. And his uncle had always told him to stay away from concerts, ha!...

Stumbling slightly, he walked forward, trying to make sense of where he was and what would happen next. It was in that moment he remembered the girl; the girl who had been with Pasiphae, who had fallen also. He couldn't just leave her there, evil or not. She was still a person, like him. But first, the shoulder.

He slammed his shoulder into a boulder like he'd seen in the movies, moaning in pain when it didn't go in. He rammed it again, crying out when he felt the _click_ of an in-place shoulder. The pain only lasted a second though, and then he felt OK. He massaged it gently, while he searched for the girl.

His eyes found blood instead.

Quickly, with his just bearable headache and fading pain shoulder, he scrambled over the rocks, landing ungracefully on the other side. The girl was lying there, arms and legs spread out, hair caked in blood, mouth slightly open. It was not a pretty sight. Her clothes were ripped and she was cut everywhere, like Jason. He ran over to her as fast as he could. Gently he lifted her head and turned her over, making her groan. Good, she was still alive.

He cleaned her head with his hand and the cloth from the flame she was holding. She jerked, moaning, but the heat would get rid of any germs that were trying to get inside and cause an infection. Then, he ripped off some of his own shirt and wrapped it around her head to stop the bleeding. Hopefully, it would clot soon. If it didn't, he would use his medical skills he had learnt from Pythagoras and his modern medical training in university (they did several workshops) to stop the bleeding himself. Then he waited.

* * *

Jason must have fallen asleep at one point, because when he came to, the girl was stirring. Thankfully, the bleeding had stopped. Jason rested his hand on his sword, just in case. He felt mean, but it was necessary. She was working with Pasiphae.

When Medea finally woke up, her eyes found his and she stared at him. She moved away instinctively, fearing that Jason would kill her, but stopped when she felt her head pounding. She felt a warm hand underneath her head as Jason guided her onto the floor again. He gently helped her into a more comfortable position before moving away.

"Why did you save me?" Medea asked. She knew that this was Pasiphae's son, so would that make her his sister? Her heart leapt at the thought.

"Because you needed saving," he answered. "I've been told that my need to help people will get me into trouble one of these days." He smiled slightly, remembering the Earth Bull and Medusa. Oh, he thought he had problems then!

Medea gazed at him, watching him smile. Pasiphae was right; Jason was handsome. She could see why Ariadne liked him so much. Kind, caring, handsome; he was the full package. "How are we going to get out of here?" she asked. A temporary alliance would do her good, especially since this was Pasiphae's son, and her brother.

He got up, rather unsteadily she noticed, and offered her his hand. She took it. She was a princess after all. They walked in silence, trying to navigate their way around the dead place. In the distance there was a a resounding CRACK. Medea grabbed Jason's arm.

"What was that?" She whispered, eyes full of fear. Jason drew his sword, and Medea copied him.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good, that's for sure," he muttered. He walked slowly forwards, Medea behind him.

"There's something moving out there..." Medea whispered, pointing to the darkness. The entire ground shook and the lights flickered.

"Bloody hell! What's happening?" Jason said. He moved in front of Medea instinctively.

Behind them, a hand burst out of the ground, and suddenly Ariadne's screams echoed off the wall.

"ARIADNE!" he shouted in panic. His attention was diverted when a cold hand landed on his shoulder.

"WATCH OUT!" Screamed Medea. "Its a corpse!"

**whaddaya think? Review?**


End file.
